


sing sweet nightingale

by cissathebookworm



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Birdflash Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: It’s a good thing Dick thought ahead and became a foster parent because the baby needed a place to stay for the night. It’s also a good thing he has such an understanding boyfriend or the baby staying the night might be really awkward.Day one “accidental baby acquisition” for Birdflash Week 2019





	sing sweet nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> I realized it was Birdflash week and I decided to whip something up real quick because this was a fun prompt! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

Officer Dick Grayson watches as his partner Officer Amy Rohrbach shows the rookie cop they are working with how to properly hold the baby the BPD found at the crime scene. “So, he’s got no one?” Dick asks Amy as he approaches the pair. 

 

Amy shook her head, “It was a double homicide. The only thing that saved this little prince was that his mom hid him in the bathroom closet. He sure has a set of lungs on him, though.” 

 

“Hey, Nelson, we need you over here!” Another officer called the rookie cop holding the baby, “And leave the baby!” 

 

The rookie looks sheepishly at Amy and hands the baby back over, “Sorry, Amy!” 

 

Amy waves the other cop off and looks down at the infant, “The poor dear. This late at night I don’t think we’re going to be able to drag a CPS agent out of their bed to come down and handle getting him settled in a foster home.” 

 

“So, what’s the protocol?” Dick asks in worry, not able to smother a smile when the infant lets out a coo. 

 

“Hopefully we’ll find someone who’s a certified foster parent that can take him for the night until we can get CPS down here.” 

 

Dick grins, “You’re looking at the right man for the job then! My family is big on accidental child acquisition so I figured I’d better apply to be a foster parent before the need came about.” 

 

Amy raises an eyebrow, “For real?” 

 

Dick nods enthusiastically, “Yup! My paperwork went through last week, so I’m all certified.”

 

“Well, alright then. We have an emergency baby bag stocked with the essentials to get you through the night- let’s go get it. Here, take the little guy.” 

 

Amy gently transferred the infant over to Dick, who gives him a smile and runs a finger down the side of his face. “What’s his name?” Dick asks as they walk to the supply closet. 

 

“File says his name is Jacob,” Amy grins to herself at how tenderly Dick is holding the infant and by how captivated he appears. “Well, here you go,” Amy hefts a bag up to show Dick. Dick looks warily at the bulging bag swinging in front of his face. “Hey, let me drop you off at your apartment. I’ll even be nice and pick you up tomorrow morning so you don’t have to worry about not having a car seat.” 

 

Dick smiles at Amy gratefully and praises her, “You’re a goddess.” 

 

“Eh,” Amy shrugs, “Just a three time mom, so I get the stress of traveling with a kid.” 

 

“Still,” Dick makes his appreciation known, “You’re a god-send.” 

 

“C’mon, rookie, let’s get you home so I can go home to  _ my _ little ones.” The small group made their way out to the parking lot and settle into the car, Jacob cradled in Dick’s arms. When they arrive at Dick’s apartment complex, Dick gives her another hearty thanks. Amy fondly rolls her eyes, “Yeah, yeah, just be ready for when I pick you up tomorrow.” 

 

“You bet!” Dick cheers before turning and heading up to his apartment. Dick fumbles at the door and is infinitely grateful when his boyfriend opens the door. 

 

“Dick, what’s with the baby?” Wally asks in wry amusement, watching his boyfriend fumble around with the baby bag. Wally flashes over when the bag starts to teeter on the coffee table and gently sets it on the ground before starting to dig through the bag. 

 

Dick sighs and settles on the couch while still cradling the infant. Wally joins Dick and the pair snuggle close to each other, “You remember how I signed up to be a foster parent just in case something ever happens and I need to be able to take on a kid?” At Wally’s confirming head nod, Dick continues, “Well, this little guy’s parents were murdered and all the officials in Bludhaven are horrible, including the CPS. So I’m taking him for the night.”

 

“Shouldn’t he be in some sort of custody if the murdered is still running lose?” Wally looks at the baby in concern. 

 

Dick snorts, “It’s not like he can identify the killer, Walls. He’s a baby.” 

 

“But still,” Wally protests, “Wouldn’t you rather have the kid somewhere safe rather than with some rando foster parent where the killer could come back?” 

 

Dick gives Wally and the baby in his arms a contemplating look, “I suppose you’re right. I’ll bring it up with Amy tomorrow. Hopefully we’ll catch the killer within the week and find Jacob a good place to live.” 

 

Wally rolls his eyes, “It’s Bludhaven.” 

 

“Hey now,” Dick protests, “It’s getting better!” 

 

Wally nods his head in concession, “Still no Central City, though.” 

 

Dick grumbles, “It’s attached to Gotham, I don’t know what else you expect of it,” Wally starts laughing and Dick quickly succumbs to the laughter. Jacob gives them his baby equivalent of a laugh and earns an adoring look from both men. 

 

“We’re totally going to get attached to this baby if he stays more than one night,” Wally practically points out to Dick, “We’d better get filling out the adoption papers right now.” 

 

Dick rests his head on Wally’s shoulder as they both gaze down at the baby. They’re quiet for a few minutes. Finally, Dick agrees to his boyfriend’s point, “You’re probably right. I guess we’re most likely adopting a baby, Walls. We’d better decide to get married then and look even more stable.” 

 

“If that’s your shitty way of proposing to me, then I completely accept,” Wally jokes, “I was expecting you to propose on a battlefield so this is eons better.” 

 

Dick sleepily smacks Wally’s chest, “Shuddup, I’ll do it better tomorrow. I have the afternoon off.” 

 

“Uh huh, go to bed, ‘Wing. I’ll get the little guy settled for the night.” 

 

“You’re the best,” Dick nods as he passes the baby over and sluggishly gets up and heads towards their bedroom. 

 

“Hey little guy, I guess we’re gonna be taking care of you for at least the night. Let’s get you taken care of…” Wally talks nonsense to the baby as he goes about much the same baby bedtime routines he does when he watches the twins or Lian. Dick grins to himself as he hears Wally do airplane noises to get him to eat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost my work without my permission. But please do rec my fic if you like it!


End file.
